Honor and Respect
by Miss-Adair
Summary: Having their hogosha in the turtles' lives brings many new experiences. Leonardo tries deciphering how exactly this unique and beautiful woman fits into his world. LeoxApril one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me where this came from because I don't know. I really, really don't. I don't even SHIP these two! But...I'm a sucker for some non-cannon pairings. This being one of them. I love CaseyxApril and ADORE LeoxKarai-so why did this come up? Who knows. The 2k14 movie has me all messed up with feels, and I love it. So I wrote this even though I still like the DonxApril and RaphxApril pairings. Oh dear...I just realized I'm a mess when it comes to TMNT. OH WELL!**

 **Here's some family with light romance relationship between Leonardo and April. I like to think that even the fearless leader had a small crush on the beautiful red-head and that the sharp reporter respected the blue-banded turtle. This takes place in the 2k14 movie-verse. I have other little one-shot ideas so the rating may go up too. Whenever inspiration hits me, I'll update.**

 **PLEASE give me feedback. Criticism or praise or a few simple words, I don't care. I love all reviews. I'm hoping to be a better writer so any helpful tips are welcomed.**

 **I do NOT own TMNT...much to my disappointment.**

* * *

 _Forgiveness_

* * *

Leonardo sits in the middle of the dojo, eyes closed, face stoic. The atmosphere is completely still. No movement or noise of any kind interrupt his meditation. Slowly, the large mutant inhales then exhales, trying to expel all ill emotion that plagues his mind. It usually works, but his mistake was weighing especially heavy on his shoulders. He carries the shame of his regrets. The burden of guilt.

It had been a few days since the incident. Leo had led his brothers out on patrol—a regular night. A few purses saved. A mugger taken out of commission. Even a cat saved from being stuck in a tree—Mikey's doing. Overall, a normal night. Then, while heading back to the sewers, they caught sight of a few Foot Soldiers heading towards an abandoned building. Of course, the four ninjas went to investigate.

There were a lot of them, but not enough to intimidate the skilled turtles. Leo debated whether or not to engage the enemy. There seemed to be no real threat. No real leader present—no Shredder or Sachs, or Karai. He didn't think it was necessary to engage the enemy, but then Raphael chimed in saying it's been a while since the Foot Clan got a good beat-down. It _had_ been a while. For the most part, the minions were rather quiet. Leo thinks they're waiting until they can commence a new plan for domination. That thought made him angry, made him clutch his katana tighter. Then Michelangelo had agreed and was feeling "totally ready to deliver a few chucks upside their heads." Donatello, Leo knew, was quietly running the odds of so many against four mutant turtles. When Leo had looked to him, Don had fired off the numbers that actually were in their favor this time. That was rare considering their previous terrible odds when facing the Foot Clan.

It wouldn't be so bad, Leo had thought after hearing the odds. Maybe taking out a few Foot Soldiers would make their odds better for when the enemy did come back with a bigger plan. Fewer assets to use. Fewer chances of people being hurt. Less opportunities for innocent bystanders—like April's dad. _That_ got Leo's blood pumping. The memory of April's sorrowful face when reminiscing about her late father always managed to make the blue-masked turtle feel ready for a fight. Not in his usual honorable way, but more like Raph's way. Like he wants to bash a few skulls kind of ready. Any harm that comes to April, their April, deserves what his blades deliver.

Leonardo had decided to attack. It would almost be more of an exercise than a fight for the four brothers. They were just that good, as Mikey liked to put it. Turned out, they _were_ "that good." They managed to take out the majority of them which really weren't that many.

That quickly changed.

Leo takes another deep breath as the memory of what happened next enters his mind. He can't stop it. The painful thought strikes through him like one of his swords.

More Foot Soldiers came. Many, many more. They seemed to double in number. Back-up had been called, and they came bearing weapons. Although Leonardo and his brothers' shells are bulletproof, it doesn't mean they don't hurt, or don't distract. The Foot had gotten smarter. They had used the guns to try and corner the mutants. Leo had seen right through it and commanded his brothers for an escape. Escape they did, but not without a scratch.

"Don't touch it! Do you want me to die? You want me to die. You've always had it out for me. My own brother!" Mikey's shriek from the other room makes Leo wince.

"Mikey, I'm only changing your dressing. Stop moving." Donatello's scold falls on deaf ears as Mikey continues to complain and accuse.

Three days Mikey has been on the remade pizza box couch within their new lair (relocated, of course), moaning and whining and demanding his brothers do everything for him. Donnie only does about half of what's asked of him from his younger brother. Leo does everything out of guilt but also avoids Mikey because of that guilt, which in turn makes him feel worse. Raph ignores him for the most part, only smacking the orange-masked turtle when the whining becomes too much. Besides, it's not Michelangelo's head that's hurt. It's his leg. And it's really not that bad, Donatello insists, but it doesn't make Leonardo feel any better.

It had been his call. His decision to go in and fight. To better his chances at winning the blood feud years in the making. He admitted all this to Splinter who gave him that disappointed look he hates getting from his sensei. Master Splinter had given him a small lecture but ended it abruptly and turning it in a different direction.

"Although you possess a great deal of wisdom, my son, there is always room for more. There is no limit to knowledge. Today you have learned yet another lesson the world willingly teaches. Keep the wisdom you have gained and use it for the future. No doubt, you shall need it for there are plenty of opportunities to come in which you shall have to make judgment calls—some of which you cannot escape without harm."

Leonardo allowed his sensei's words to run through him, but they didn't cool the burning self-hatred he felt. He had only been the official leader of his brothers for a few years now, topside even less than that, and he's already failed them.

"Angelcakes!" Mikey's shout of joy has Leo's eyes snapping open. Other than that he remains perfectly still, listening intently as April talks with the youngest turtle, asking about his wellbeing. Mikey, as expected, complains to her in a pitying voice and asks her to kiss it better. He can hear April laugh. He likes her laugh, but it only helps a little in his self-loathing state. Leo closes his eyes and tries to go back to blocking out all around him.

For a minute, Leo is so caught up in his concentration that he doesn't notice the sudden lack of whining from the other room. Then he hears a knock. A light tapping against the dojo door that couldn't possibly be from any of his brothers. He knows who it is but he doesn't open his eyes, even when he hears the door open and close and the small footsteps that cross the floor.

He can sense April as she sits down beside him. After a minute of silence, Leo dares to open one of his eyes to peer at his new company. There April sits, looking completely content staring at the far side of the dojo. As if sensing his gaze, though, she looks away from the wall and up to Leo. Leo quickly closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. She looks nice today. Happy. Healthy.

Pretty.

"Hi Leo," she says. Leo doesn't respond. His brothers had warned her before about interrupting their brother while meditating. She will get one of two responses-either he will actually respond, in an unhappy way for being interrupted, or ignore the interrupting person completely. This is the first time April has come to him while he meditates. He isn't sure how to respond. But he doesn't want to take that pleasantness from her face with his own unhappiness. So he ignores her...at least until she starts speaking again.

"I'm assuming you can hear me, unless you're in this cosmic place only meditating ninjas can get to. You'll have to tell me later if you can do that." April pauses, waiting for a response Leo refuses to give her. She then continues. "Mikey told me what happened. That's a nasty little scratch on his leg. You must feel terrible."

Leo's face ever-so-slightly changes. His face becomes slightly more pinched—from agony and anger. Why would April be so blunt in her disapproval? Usually that is something he expects from his brothers, not her.

"Yep. The guilt must be awful. I remember one time I got angry at my sister. We were just kids and she had just taken my binoculars. She wouldn't give them back so I shoved her in hopes she would give them back. Well, she dropped them, but she also fell off the couch and landed on her arm. It broke. The poor thing had to spend the next few months in a cast and I spent that whole time feeling like the worst sister in the world. I did everything for her in that time, but she was only three. She hadn't figured out just how much she had her older sister wrapped around her finger so she couldn't take advantage of it. I cried a lot the first few weeks while my sister lay in bed. Finally my dad had enough of my self-loathing. He came in one night."

At this, Leo heard April move. He heard her step behind him, sensed her close proximity. Her hands suddenly gently pressed against his shell has him inhale sharply. Touch—gentle touch—was not something he was used to. He hasn't had something like this since he was little and it was still acceptable to hug Master Splinter. Then April went a step further. She pressed herself against his shell further. The turtle leader sits up straighter as if an electric shock ran through him. Their shells were sensitive, as he said before. The warmth radiating from the newest member of the turtle family has Leo both tense and relaxed. When April presses her cheek to the very top of his shell it's all Leo can do not to move. He feels tightly wound, uncertain what to do, what to say, if to do or say anything. The tenseness makes him feel the need to move but at the same time he relishes the calming comfort.

"My dad told me that now I know the consequences to my actions," April says when she is finally settled. "That I can learn from it. I'm pretty sure Splinter has already told you this. There's something you can do, though, that can help further. Something my dad taught me. Have you apologized to Michelangelo yet?"

Leonardo momentarily stops breathing. Had he? He had bowed to Mikey, offered his services in any way, then took to ignoring his younger brother until he found a way to push down all the guilt. No. He has not apologized.

April hummed a little before continuing. "Forgiveness goes a long way. Forgiveness from others is the first step in forgiving yourself. Even forgiveness from a three year old that hardly knows any better was helpful. Mikey has a good heart. He won't hesitate to put this behind him...once he's milked it for all its worth, that is. You might have to get him a few more pizzas, but he loves you Leonardo. They all do. That's why they follow you. They also know that you aren't perfect. They are your brothers after all. They realize you can't be perfect. You need to realize that too. Perfection can be something to strive for, but not something to be grasped." April chuckled lightly. "I sound like Master Splinter. Sorry. What I'm trying to say is with all this new danger, someone is always going to get hurt. All you can do is apologize, take a deep breath, and move on. Ok?"

Leo did not answer. April did not take offense. She did, however, move away, much to Leo's disappointment. That disappointment surprised him. Is he getting used to April's constant touches? Probably. His entire family already did. Michelangelo was the first to really embrace her. He was always the touchy-feely one. Donatello had been a bundle of nerves but accepted the touches and grew to expect them. Even Raphael didn't flinch or move away when she lightly touched his arm (and that was significant progress in such a short amount of time). Master Splinter always accepted the hugs April gives him, much to his sons' surprise. Leo supposes now he's finally where the rest of his family is.

April lightly kisses the turtle on his cheek. Leo takes another deep breath, mainly to keep himself from the temptation of opening his eyes and seeing April's forgiving face. Despite her words, he still does not feel as if he deserves it.

"I'm going to head out," she announced. "Take your time. Apologizing isn't always easy. Let me know when you have, though. I'll order you a pizza."

Her footsteps, the sound of the closing door, and Mikey's call goodbye announce April's leave of the lair.

Hours pass before Leonardo moves. He takes his sweet time in gathering his thoughts and emotions until they are into their designated places before he finally stands up.

Mikey is on the couch, like he has been for a while. Sure, the cut isn't too bad, but it's still enough to keep him on the couch for a few days by orders of Dr. Donnie. So the youngest turtle picked out his favorite movies, had Donatello make him some popcorn, and settled in for another day of bed rest.

"Hey bro," Michelangelo says when he sees his eldest brother come in the room. "Could you get me a soda? All this salt is making me thirsty."

Leo nods and leaves without a word. He comes back, soda in hand, and approaches the couch.

"Thanks dude." Mikey reaches out for the beverage, but Leo keeps it close. He stares at the floor and wills the words to come out of his mouth.

"Mikey, I'm sorry."

Mikey stops reaching. He tilts his head at his brother's words. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was the one to make the call that got you hurt. I wouldn't have done it if I had known the odds weren't in our favor. I took an unnecessary risk and I brought you all down with me. I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me."

Of all the reactions to his heartfelt apology, Leo did not expect laughter to be one of them. Mikey laughs openly and unapologetically at his brother's regret.

"Leo, bro, it's no big deal," Mikey says. "Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. We do awesome stuff that could get us killed all the time! It just so happens that we have mortal enemies now which I think is totally worth a few injuries. Battle scars, my friend. I'm going to look so wicked."

Mikey smiles at his brother, and just like that, nearly all of the weight on Leonardo's shoulders is lifted. He felt a small smile of his own cross his face. April was right. Smart, beautiful girl that she is—she was right.

"Thanks, Mikey," Leo says.

"Don't sweat it. Soda now please." Mikey once again reached for it, looking like a child begging for his toy.

Leo gave a small chuckle and handed over the soda. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll yell for ya when I need the DVDs switched over."

"Sounds good."

Leonardo will wait until he switches the movies, then he will stop by April's place and ask for that pizza. He is definitely looking forward to seeing the approval on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I should not watch adorable baby videos on the internet. They make me write sappy things like this. Oh well. I hope you enjoy the gooey, lovey goodness.**

 **I do not own the characters. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **AWE**

* * *

"Dudes, come on. He's way ahead of us!" Mikey's frustration was evident in his voice, mirroring the frustration the brothers were feeling.

"It is Master Splinter, Mikey," Donatello said, stating the obvious. "He's lighter and swifter. Not to mention he's a rat. They are made for speed while us being turtles, are not."

"Thanks for the biology lesson, Don." Raphael's statement dripped with sarcasm.

"Relax guys. We're almost there," Leo said, leaping onto another rooftop, his brothers keeping up with him, but all failing to keep up with Master Splinter.

It was only a little past sundown, but dark enough that the unique family could move without too much fear of discovery. Sure, they had gotten out plenty, but it had been a solid week since any of them had seen April. This made them all exceptionally eager, moving them just a little more quickly—but never quick enough for their sensei. April's sister, Robin, was in town and had monopolized her time outside of work. April had apologized to her newest family over the secured phone line Donnie had made and promised to see them as soon as her sister was gone. Until then, the sewer-dwelling family was suffering from lack of April-time. Whether they admit to it or not, all of them have gotten used to April's visits each week. Gotten used to her smile, her scent, her gentle manner amongst rough brothers. It was as if they had all gotten a taste of a drug and could not go back—sunshine in the dark. They were suffering from withdrawal.

That is, until the phone call a little earlier in the day.

Actually, it was originally only supposed to be Master Splinter visiting. April had called them up and talked to Splinter, saying she had a surprise for him. After Mikey heard the word "surprise" there was no going back. He moped and whined and begged and pleaded enough for the four brothers until April agreed. However, she had them promise to wait outside while Master Splinter came in first and then gave them the go-ahead after he got the surprise first. And to be _quiet_. That was a point the reporter could not emphasize enough. Leo had thought that was a little ridiculous to say to five ninjas, but then he heard Mikey and Raph argue about what the surprise would be and understood.

Master Splinter took a little convincing to leave the lair so early in the night, but April had insisted. The older rat, much like his four turtle sons, could not refuse such an earnest request from their _hogosha_.

Finally, they reached the roof of April's newest apartment building. Although she had gotten her old job back (still not the reporting job she wanted, though), she could not find another sane roommate, forcing her to move to a more affordable apartment. Thankfully, it was still spacious and not too far away from the entrance to the new lair, but it was still a small step down nonetheless. But the windows were big enough for the brothers to fit through. That was a requirement April looked for in her new apartment.

"Wait here, my sons. I shall call you when April approves your arrival. Do not go against her wishes and try to come in early. Respect her request." With that, Master Splinter turned and climbed down the building with ease. They faintly heard April's greeting before the window closes, blocking out all else.

It was a full thirty seconds before Michelangelo became antsy. A new record.

"Dudes, seriously. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

Raph gave the youngest teen a smack upside the head. "It hasn't even been a minute. Take a breath and count the number of bird droppings on the roof."

"Ah man. Really? Fine." Mikey began wandering aimlessly around the roof. He pointed at random spots and counted them off. "One, two, three...maybe four. Dunno what that is. That could be five. Hey Donnie, is bird crap always white?"

"Considering we are in an area where pigeons are the most common bird, I'd say your best bet is to just go with the white spots and not count any of the others."

"Alright. Back down to three. Uh, four. Five..."

"Ugh. I'm sorry I suggested this." Raph goes and has a seat next to Leo who has placed himself strategically as usual. He can keep a watchful eye on Mikey to make sure he doesn't try to sneak off and also hear the beckoning as soon as it is spoken. "So waddya think it is?" Raph asked his silently vigilant brother.

"I honestly have no idea," Leo said. The surprises April usually brought them were extra pizzas, sodas, movies they haven't seen, and more of the like. Nothing that was so important that couldn't be brought down to the lair.

"You...You don't think April's gonna introduce us to her sister, do ya?" Raphael asked.

"Doubt it. I haven't heard any screaming," Leo said, attempting at a joke.

Raph smirked. "Yeah. Still buggin' me though. Not known'."

"Me too," Leo admitted. "But we can trust April with whatever it is. She seemed happy on the phone. Besides, we already know she won't betray us. We lucked out with her."

"No kiddin'."

The two brothers sit in silence. They watched Michelangelo's wandering (he's up to fourteen now) and observed Donatello's fiddling with a gadget none of the other three could pronounce the name of. He only brought along a small amount of tech in order to keep himself busy, thankfully not his entire gear.

It is a full twelve minutes before they hear the call. Leo counted. When they all manage to fit into April's apartment, she is standing there, staring them down. Suddenly the atmosphere takes on a rather fearful vibe. The four brothers shuffle awkwardly as they wait for April to speak.

Mikey tries to break the silence. "Hey Angelcakes."

"Show me your hands."

"What?"

"I said show me your hands. Spread 'em. Let me see."

Mikey holds out his hands, fingers spread. "Yep. All six fingers accounted for."

" _All_ of you."

"Um, April. Is there a particular reason why you—"

"You too, Donatello."

All four turtles exchanged uncertain looks before bringing fourth their hands. April stepped forward and inspected each of them. The frown on her face spoke volumes. When she was finished, she stepped back and pointed to a corner where a small end table stood.

"Alright, here's what you do. Each of you will place your weapons on the table then scrub your hands thoroughly. I mean it. I want you to scrub them until your skin glows green. Don't argue, debate, or offer an alternative. If you want to surprise, you had better follow my two conditions. Splinter did so there is no reason why you four shouldn't." April paused. The boys don't move. "Well? Get going."

"Sure thing, darling!" Mikey quickly set down his nun chucks and several blades he was carrying on his person before heading into the kitchen.

"And use soap!" April called to him.

"Whatever you say, beautiful," Mikey called back.

Donnie was next. Carefully stepping around the slightly scary woman in the room and placing his weapons on the table. He then disappeared into the kitchen.

Raph grunted as he began walking towards the table. When he reached April he muttered, "I don't see why we need to leave our weapons."

"You're not leaving them, Raph," April says, lightly touching his arm to calm the nerves she was sure he had from the odd situation. "They are easily within reaching distance. And you won't need them. I promise you."

Raphael grunted once more before he too set down his weapons and went to wash his hands.

Leo hesitated. "April, is this really necessary? I'm not taking a risk."

April sighed and shook her head. She stepped towards the eldest brother until she was within arm's length. Leo noted the casual attire she had on. Sweat pants and a white t-shirt that looked stained with something brown on the shoulder. He also noted that her frown melted into an apologetic smile. "Listen Leo, I know this sounds really weird and stuff, but this is part of the reason I wanted only Master Splinter to come. This is a...delicate surprise. I trust you guys with my everything, but it isn't _my_ everything that I'm risking here. It's my sister's, and I would appreciate it if you guys would meet me half way. You're smart. You know I wouldn't ask you to do anything unnecessary when it comes to safety. Trust me as much as I trust all of you. Please?"

Leo had to push down the satisfied feeling he got from hearing how much April trusted him...them, in order to thoroughly ponder her words. Family obviously meant a lot to her. It meant the world to him, so if it's her sister's wellbeing that's at stake here, then he will do all he can for her. For April. "Ok. Anything you need. I trust you."

Leo was pleased with himself when he saw her smile wide. He was even more pleased when she stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Thanks Leo. I knew I could count on you." April stepped back. "Now go place everything sharp on that table and wash up until you shine."

Five minutes later the four antsy brothers were standing on the far side of the room near the windows (with the curtains drawn, of course). April was now beaming, a complete turn-around from her earlier stern attitude.

"Ready for the surprise?"

"I've been ready since the day I was born, baby—ouch!"

Raphael smacked Mikey upside the head once again for his dunderhead comments. Both brothers calmed when April shot them a disapproving glare.

"And absolutely _no_ roughhousing. Understood?" Both brothers nodded. April smiled again. "Good. Ok Splinter, bring her in here."

Any apprehension Leonardo had felt at hearing the word "her" was soon washed away when he saw who the "her" was.

Master Splinter emerged from April's bedroom carrying a baby in his arms. The tiny human squirmed slightly in the father-figure's steady hold. This caused the pink blanket around her to almost fall, but the ninja master easily rewrapped the child without moving her too much. That simple move showed just how skilled he was with children. He raised four of them, after all.

The proud, almost gleeful look on his master's face made Leonardo realize why exactly April wanted only Splinter here. Yes, first and foremost because he was the most gentle of the family, but also because this would mean the most to Master Splinter. The older rat was a father. He raised his sons. Now they are far too old and too big to be held and coddled such. Leo forgot this sometimes, so caught up in training and being the best he can for his father that he forgets his father already loves him. April was giving Splinter a chance to relive the early years of his life, to relish in the unconditional and uncomplicated love of a child.

Leonardo tore his eyes away from the child to marvel at the beaming woman next to his father. She amazed him more than he thought she ever would. Her intuitiveness and respect for his family made his wall break down more, letting her further into his heart.

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet Suzie, my sister's first and only child." The pride in April's voice was very evident. "My first and only niece. Isn't she adorable? Guys?" April finally looked to the boys instead of the baby to find the four of them frozen. She giggled lightly. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is a most precious one," Master Splinter agreed.

"Would you guys like to hold her?" April asked.

That sent a shockwave through the brothers. Hold her? _What?_ Now washing their hands made sense. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph all looked to Leo who in turn looked to Master Splinter. Splinter nodded.

"It is alright, my sons," Splinter said, giving permission. "I trust you all washed up properly and will handle Suzie with the upmost care." This last part sounded more like a threat if they failed to follow through with it. All four brother caught it and felt the full effect of it. This was their first interaction with a baby.

"Mikey?" April prodded. She knew he was always the most eager for things.

The usually loud and somewhat obnoxious turtle was as silent as a bat as he cautiously approached the child. He peered into the blanket with wide eyes filled with wonder. The baby within stared back at him with equally wide eyes.

"Whoa," he whispered. "Dudes, she's so _tiny_."

"H-How—How old is she?" Donnie managed to stutter out as he also stepped forward. The other two brothers followed. Every eye was glued to the moving bundle in the blanket.

"Six months," April answered. "She's such a mellow little thing that Robin felt it was ok to travel with her. It turns out she was right. Suzie's been an angel...for the most part. I've still got the spit-up stains on my shoulder and bags under my eyes to prove she's not _too_ mellow."

"Where is your sister?" Leo asked, his ever strategic mind on alert. What if April's sister came home and saw them? And with her _child?_ Leo had seen documentaries on how mama bears protect their cubs. He can only imagine what a human mother would do for her child.

"You can relax. I told Robin she needed a night out, and that I'd take care of Suzie while she was away. I even gave her an extra hundred dollars to keep her out. Trust me, she won't be back anytime soon. The poor girl is more exhausted than I am. She gave me a call from a spa not too long ago."

"She's so...mushy lookin'."

" _Raph_ ," Leo scolded.

"No, it's alright. She is pretty chubby. It's good she's putting on weight. Healthy for her. Now who wants to hold her?"

Again, the four boys freeze.

"It's _fine_ , guys. I trust you. That's why I told you to be quiet, scrub down, and be gentle. A baby may be delicate, but she can be held by her uncles."

"I'm an uncle?" The look on Mikey's face put the sun to shame.

"Yep," April said proudly. "My brothers—her uncles. Want to go first, Mikey?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Then go sit down on the couch. Splinter will bring her to you."

Mikey sat on the couch and almost bounced with how eager he was. When the baby got near, however, he stilled. With firm instructions from April, Mikey managed to cradle the baby in one arm.

"Hiya baby Suzie. Hi. I'm Mikey, your coolest uncle. I can hook you up with whatever you want. I'm already your favorite, aren't I?" Mikey twisted his face. The baby stared at him a while longer then giggled. "See? I knew it."

Donatello reached out tentatively. He glanced at April who nodded. Donnie pressed a finger against her hand. The tip of his finger dwarfed the entirety of her hand. "She is showing signs of green in her irises. Does your sister have green eyes?"

"Blue, actually. But her father does. She got her mom's red hair. It's just a bright orange tuft at the top of her head right now, though."

"Interesting genetic pool. Who do you say she resembles most?"

"Her mother. Definitely. But she's got her father's ears. Robin's ears stick out like elephant ears, but Suzie's don't. Thank goodness."

"Can...Can I hold her next? Possibly?" Donatello asked.

"Of course you can."

"But I'm not done!"

"Relax, Michelangelo. You're still in the middle of your turn."

And just like that, Suzie stole each teenage turtle's heart. When Mikey finally gave up his turn, Donatello took his. He rattled off questions enough to fluster April. She was happy to answer them, though, glad to see him take such interest in her. When she was passed to Raphael, the larger turtle was able to hold her within his two hands.

"Heh, look at her. Puny thing. I'm havin' a hard time believin' that these things can grow up," Raph grunted affectionately.

"Hopefully she stays mellow," April comments.

Raphael maneuvered Suzie in order to cradle her in one arm. He offered her one of his massive fingers. Suzie proceeded to place her mouth on it and try to eat.

"See this is why I told you guys to wash your hands. Looks like someone's hungry," April said. "I'll go get a bottle. Take your time with her, Raphael. I have to heat up the formula so it'll be a minute."

April left Suzie under the watchful eyes of her four brothers and their father. She trusted them enough to leave the baby alone with them. Leo marveled at that. He has yet to take his turn, but he's more than willing to wait. To be totally honest, he was a little afraid to hold Suzie. She looked so tiny. So delicate. So breakable. He glanced down at his hands. The scars and callouses made his hands look unworthy to touch something as pure as a baby. She was untainted. She should stay that way. He shouldn't hold her. He couldn't...

"Leo, do you want to feed her?"

"What?" The suggestion seemed too far out of the realm of possibility to even be thought about. "No, I shouldn't. I can't. I've...I don't know how."

"It's easy. I'll show you how," April assured him. She gave the bottle to Master Splinter then took the baby from Raphael who appeared almost disappointed to give her up. Leonardo sat on the ground cross-legged. He automatically reached out for the baby. He mimicked what his brothers had done and tried getting her comfortable. Suzie squirmed slightly and made unhappy noises that scared Leo further. April didn't seem too frightened, though.

"I hear you, Suzie. I know," she said nonchalantly. "Hold your horses. I've got your bottle. Here Leo."

Leo took the bottle and tentatively brought it towards Suzie's mouth. April's hand was on his, guiding it at a slow pace until it barely touched Suzie's lips. The child quickly took to sucking on the bottle. The greedy grunting noises she made assured everyone in the room that she was eating heartily.

"She grunts almost as much as you do, Raph—ow!"

"Shut up, Mikey."

"What did I say about roughhousing?" April scolded.

"Sorry, April," the two brothers said in unison.

April turned her gaze back to Leonardo and Suzie. Leonardo looked up at her, searching April for approval. Was he doing it right? Was he holding Suzie too tightly? Was she uncomfortable? Should she have the whole bottle? When will he know when she's done? Questions plagued him, but then April smiled approvingly and said, "You're doing great, Leo" much of the fear was squelched by the reassurance the red head gave him. She would watch out for the both of them. Leonardo did trust her. He trusted her as much as he trusted any member of his family. He realized this just then, sitting on her floor feeding his new niece.

Leonardo looked to Master Splinter. The rat had on a content smile as he watched Suzie eat.

"Would you like to feed her, Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"No, no. That is alright. You may have your turn."

"I insist. You know more about this than I do. I think Suzie will appreciate the more knowledgeable approach."

"That sounds nice," April said. "Here. Give me the bottle. Take Suzie, Splinter."

Splinter gave in to his fate. He took the child and then the bottle offered by April. He brought the bottle back to the eager child. Splinter's face went from contented to delighted in a split second. Leonardo could not explain the happiness it brought him to see his master, his father, so happy.

The other three brothers moved in to get a closer look at the feeding child. Leo was just as fixated as his brothers, but he was brought out of that trance when he felt someone lean on his shoulder. He glanced over to see April there, bent over so she was near to his face. The close proximity was new to Leo. The closest he has been to April willingly was when she leaned against his shell in the dojo. And he didn't even do that. It seems April is all about contact. He didn't mind. He wanted to encourage it so she would continue, but he didn't know how. All he could do when she was close was try and keep his heartrate down.

"That was really nice of you," April said.

Leo gave her a small smile and shrugged with his free shoulder. "He needs this more than I do."

"Was this an alright surprise?" April asked. She knew Leo was the most concerned when it came to the safety of his family, including things they were exposed to. She respected his leadership enough to make sure things were alright with him. Leonardo's smile grew.

"More than alright," he answered.

April's answering smile was enough to make the turtle take a deep breath to calm himself and his heartrate. The reporter gave the turtle back his space (much to his disappointment) when Suzie began to cry. Master Splinter was doing his best to calm the child, but she would not even accept the bottle anymore.

April held out her arms, and Splinter gave up the child to her. "Oh, Suzie. Don't go crying now. We were having such a nice time." April held Suzie so her head was resting on her aunt's shoulder. She patted the baby's back. Eventually, the little girl burped. The crying stopped. "That's a good girl. Let it all out."

"I give that one a solid ten," Mikey said in appreciation. April laughed.

"She can sure belt them when she wants to."

"Her eyes are closin'," Raphael observed.

"Poor thing must be tired from meeting more of her family," April said. Then she began to hum. A short, simple melody that repeated. "That's what Robin always sings to her. It actually helps her fall asleep." April continued to sing. She gently rocked the girl back and forth in time with the song. Carefully, Aunt April moved Suzie so she was cradling her in her arms once again. The child squirmed only slightly before falling back asleep.

"Donnie," April whispered. The second youngest turtle stood up straighter upon hearing his name, ready to do any bidding for the baby. "Please take out your camera. I think we should capture this moment, don't you?"

Donatello smiled. "You got it, April." He took out his modified camera and placed it on the mantle while April transferred the now slumbering child to Master Splinter once more. She motioned for the brothers to gather around her. April herself sat down right next to Splinter who was on the couch. Leo sat on the couch behind her. Michelangelo placed himself on the ground, nearest to the baby. Raph sat next to Leonardo on the couch. Finally, Donatello finished setting the timer and took his place next to Raphael.

"Alright guys, smile at the camera!" April ordered lightly. However, her order was not heeded. The others kept their eyes on the peaceful child in Splinter's arms. April quickly modified her orders. "Ok. Everyone look at Suzie and smile!

That order was followed through with.

After that, April stated that they should all be leaving. The spa closes at eleven at night which meant Robin would be home in only a half an hour without traffic. Every brother groaned and begged in their own way to stay for a little while longer, but April would have none of it. Only Master Splinter kept his dignity, understanding that the time they did have was precious and should not press it.

"Sorry, boys, but Suzie's going to bed now. Hopefully you guys got her tired enough to sleep through the night. I'm glad you all got to meet, though. Who knows, it may not be the last time," April said optimistically. "I'll pay you all a visit as soon as Robin's gone. I promise. Now say your goodbyes. Suzie needs her sleep."

Suzie was barely awake as each male walked by and bid her farewell. Michelangelo even managed to get a smile out of her before exhaustion completely took over.

Splinter was the last in line. He simply stroked Suzie's cheek as he said, "Sweet dreams, dear one." The older rat then looked up to April. "Thank you, April, for your wonderful surprise."

April nodded. "You are very welcome."

With that, the exceptional family began to exit through the window one by one, each taking one look back before leaving. Leonardo was one of the last to leave. He heard April begin to hum the now familiar tune as she smiled down at the child in her arms. The image and music fused into his mind. A memory he would pull out when the days were long and dreary. The light feeling it gave him was not exclusive it seemed. As he leapt across rooftops towards home, he noticed the extra spring in each of his family's steps, bounding with happiness across the skyline of New York City.


End file.
